Katie Code
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: "The Ciphers and Codes have always gotten along... until we came." Katie Code moves to Gravity Falls after years of being separated from her cousin Bill Cipher. They may be cousins, but they bicker like siblings. But when their normal turns paranormal, it's up to these two demons to put things right. Can they stop fighting and burning down houses long enough to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently in the car, driving to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. For the first time in three years, my family is moving, and still only being 12, I got dragged along too. My cousin lives here, and has told me a lot about it. No secret can be kept from him. He knows everything. The monsters and paranormal beings, normal stuff like that. Well, normal for my family. My name is Katie Code. Yeah, well, if you know anything about the Codes, you'd know we were always friends with the Ciphers, another long living family. The Ciphers and Codes have a big family tree. A long line. We have always gotten along, that is until I was born. My cousin and I may not be siblings, but we sure bicker like we are. I still love him and everything, because we're family and whatever.

It's been so many years since he moved away, we were in 3rd grade. Kinda sad really, we had grown up together. But I was still slightly older than him.

"Hey, Katie." My moms voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Get out your camera, were entering Gravity Falls!" And we are. We just passed a sign. Then a golf cart with two kids inside, screaming, came blasting throw it, leaving a gaping hole. In pursuit was a giant gnome monster.

"Quick, take a picture!" _Snap!_

"Didn't my cousin say that something like that happened a month ago?"

"Guess it happens often." she said it like it was normal.

I looked across the lake to see a giant see serpent, and a giant island with a face fighting over a rowboat(See Dipper's guide to the unexplained the tooth) _Snap!_

"How are we the only ones noticing this stuff? It's right in front of everyone!"

"I dunno, guess we're just lucky I suppose." We take a sharp turn. On the road is a creature matching the description my cousin gave me of a Manotoar. He had been pushed onto the road by his friend in a fight apparently. Then his friend came running down the hill, and they started to punch each other. _Snap!_ The people in this town are more ignorant than I first thought.

"Hey, get outta the road!" My mom blared the car horn. The drive went smoothly until we saw a triangle with a tophat and bowtie laughing manically while attacking two kids.

"Hi Bill!" I call out the window.

"Hi Katie! See you at the house!" He waved happily, before he turned around, and threw fireballs in the direction of the children.

"Mabel, run faster!" I heard one of them scream. _Snap!_

Did I mention my i'm 1/8 demon? Yeah, that's what I thought. My whole family came from a long line of demons. In demon years, i'm, like, 20,000 years old. Who knows how old my cousin is.

I take pictures of the weirdest things. But if I don't, who will?

At the house, we are greeted by a milder form of Bill. He looks to be 12 now, wearing his tophat. He's also wearing a yellow hoodie with his triangle form on it, and sorta baggy black pants. This was the form of Bill I grew up with.

"Hey Bill. I'd show you the pictures I took, but you already kinda see everything, so..." Bill may be twelve in human years, but he still looks like the little boy I last saw him as. In other words, he looks like he's 9.

"Hey, Katie, how's your demon powers? Got any worse? I'm guessing your outta practice, being the good little girl you are in school, letting people think your human." he grins.

"Yeah right." I flick my finger upwards, and give him a wedgie. He yelps in suprise, and in a bit of pain.

"Who's the good girl now?" I mock. He snaps, turning my gray hoodie pink. I shriek as the ugly color appears on my nails, and streaks through my brown hair. I'm now wearing a pink skirt as well.

"AHAHAHA. Now you can look the part as well!"

"Bill, i'm gonna kill you!"

"Ahahah- wait, your not serious?"

I charge at him, red fire dancing about my palms. He shrieks, and floats into the house and up the stairs. I hover in pursuit. But before I do, I snap, making my clothes go back to the dull gray color.

I corner Bill in the basement. I snap, making his beloved top hat turn into an anvil, which falls onto his head with a _BANG! Snap!_

"That's a keeper!"

"Give me that camera!" He reaches for it, but dizzily crashes into the wall.

Note to Self: Anvils hurt and make you dizzy... Duh!

Bill is practically crawling after me, as he can't float or walk. Of course, I take this opportunity to switch the camera's mode so now it's taking video.

"This will go to all my friends back at home!" I laugh. Eventually, he tries to stand, only to trip over a small puddle of water, and fall back down. I erupt into laughter.

"Forget about my friends, this is going on Youtube, Facebook, and TV!" I can hardly contain myself. Blue fire surrounds me as I continue to cackle. Bill starts to float, wobbly at first, and erupts into blue flame as well. You see, this is why we were separated all these years. We burned the house down.

**Hope you liked. :) More Katie Code on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Alright kids, enough fighting. Go unpack your rooms." My mom said, walking into the room.

"But mom!" I whine.

"Room. Now. All the boxes are already in there. Just use some magic, and get it finished." And with that, she left the room.

Our room was the basement. It was kinda small, but it would be easy to live with. Bill and I never really owned anything anyway. So far, in the room, there are two beds, one with yellow sheets, one with gray sheets. The yellow sheets had a brick pattern, much like a pyramid. The gray one had black vines etched into the fabric. They were curly and wavy. On the pillows was a triangle, and a star, each having an eye in the center. _Our symbols_, I thought. On each side of the room was a desk with a laptop on it, and a lamp. Near the door was a wooden wardrobe. Originally, we didn't have this, until we learned that we didn't have a closet. We only just recently bought it. The walls of the room was a blue that was slightly tinted with green. The floor was a nice, polished birch hard wood. Not much stuff, but that made it easier to keep clean, not that cleanness ever really mattered to me., that was Bill's thing.

"Well, I don't see anything to unpack other than our school supplies, but those won't be useful until the end of summer." Bill said, walking into the room with two Pitt Colas in his hands. He passes me one. I look at him suspiciously.

"Did you shake the?" I motion to the can of soda. He shakes his head, and plasters an innocent look on his face. I slowly take of the little metal ring, and at the last second, face the opening towards Bill. The soda spruts out like a fountain, and drenches him in a sticky, sugary drink. He glares at me. If looks could kill, and I could be killed, I'd be dead. I let out a chuckle.

"What? You were the one who shook it. You had it coming." I shrug and mimic the fake innocent look. He walked out of the room grumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie's P.O.V**

"What are you doing?" I ask Bill, who is starring at a computer screen.

"I'm watching." he muttered back at me, clearly engaged in what he was doing.

"What are you watching?" I peer over his shoulder. On the screen are images of Gravity Falls. He looks at me for an instant before going back to watching.

"I'm watching what the towns people are doing at this very moment." he explained.

"How? Last I checked, the police don't let people view the security cameras."

"There not security cameras. You see, my job is to watch, as you know. There are many different ways to do so. One is through dreams and memories. You know, my specialty. Another is to just watch them the way i'm doing now. This isn't a computer. It's only meant to look like one so that if anyone catches me watching, they would think I was just wasting time on some game, or whatever you use computers for."

"We use computers for more than that." I retort. "It's a gateway to the internet, which provides information and knowledge to weak-minded humans who made it into a social network where people tell all their secrets and personal information. You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised." he turns back to the computer screen.

"Well, you may not be wasting time on a social network, but i'm still going to say this, mostly because it's disturbing seeing you actually pay attention to something for this long. Stop wasting your life and go see what's happening for yourself!"

"If I did that, I would be stalking people."

"That's what your doing right now! Your life is stalking people! There is a wheel with all the people you stalk on it, with you right in the middle!"

"If somebody saw me, they might recognize me and freak out." Bill points out. I don't see his logic.

"Bill, if they see you, all they will perceive is some nine year old-"

"Twelve." He reminds me.

"Yeah, all they will see is some kid walking down the street in a yellow hoodie. They couldn't care less!"

"True, but they would probably be a little more than disturbed when they see the image sewn onto it." he points to a stitched-on, snappily dressed triangle. A moment of shock, and then I burst into a fit of laughter.

"You wear a shirt with your face on it?! How vain are you?!" I shout out in between giggles. Bill self consciously takes off his sweater, and grabs a new one from the wardrobe, this one a bright yellow. There isn't a design on this one.

"Happy?"

"Now that I can breath, yes, yes I am."

"It wasn't THAT funny." he grumbled. "You humans and your breathing. Why do you need air so much?"

"Remember in 3rd grade?"

_Flash back..._

"Why do humans need to breath?" Bill asked one day. He was a small eight year old with piercing blue eyes.

"They need oxygen to live." Said my mom.

"But i'm not alive. Why do I need air?" he cocked his head.

"The day you took on a human form, you started to live, as far as I know. I mean, being in the Dreamscape doing nothing, not breathing, not eating, not drinking, everything alive needs these things. But now you do eat, drink." my mom replied.

"Breathing is annoying. You always hear it. I don't like breathing."

"Well, to bad." I said.

That night, Bill said that he was not alive, he was a demon. And being a demon meant he could not die, and only those who were alive would eventually die. So, he stopped breathing.

"Bill, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm not breathing." he said calmly.

"Your face is turning red." I said, a bit of concern being slipped into my voice.

"Really? I feel fine."

"Now your purple."

"Naw, i'm sure i'm fine."

"Bill! You need to breath!"

"No I don't."

"You know what? Who cares." I walked out of the room. When my mom (Bill's aunt) asked me to go check on him, I opened the door a crack, and sure enough, Bill was on the ground dead. I sighed, picked up the corpse, and dragged it outside. I dug a small hole (he wasn't very big, so the hole didn't have to be big) and dumped his body in it unceremoniously, and covered it back up with dirt. Then I got a big rock, stuck it into the ground at the head of the grave, and wrote:

_Bill Cipher Death #15 Suffocated himself._

I dug Bill's grave next to the last grave I had dug for him in the back yard. The tombstone there read:

_ Bill Cipher Death #14 Discovered that knives are sharp... the hard way_

And several ones dug before it were lined up against the fence next to each other. Then there was a flash, and Bill was back, unharmed.

"What did I miss?" he asked cheerfully.

"Only your 15 burial."

"YES! Got to skip the boring\dirty part. So, will there be cake at the funeral?"

"Bill, when will you get it through your head, people who regenerate like they were from a video game the way you do only get one funeral. If people went to 15 funerals for the same guy, they would probably find it odd." Bill kicked a small stone in frustration. It hit another rock, giving it a sharp edge, and hit a branch hanging from a tree. The tree branch landed on Bill, killing him instantly. I sighed, and got the shovel out again.

_In the present..._

"OK, yeah, I get it, breathing is important." He admitted.

"And that kicking things isn't always the solution. In fact, you ended up dead... AGAIN!" I reminded him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie's P.O.V**

"You know, you have a job too."

"Yeah, I know. It's not like I really care about Gravity Rises." I say. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? All I need to do is look at what's happening here, and I'll know the opposite is happening there. It isn't hard." I shrug. Then I hear a beeping noise coming from my computer.

"Your being summoned." Bill says impatiently.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an expert. No go, you don't want to keep Rev. Dipper waiting."

"What! I have to pretend to get creamed by some nine year old and his cousin?"

"Well, yeah, If you don't fake it, it's gonna turn out the opposite to how things turned out here! Unless you want that to happen. Oh my god! Did you turn antagonist on me?!" He shouted in mock disbelief. I role my eyes.

"OK, fine, I won't be long." With a flash of light, I turn into my more commonly known form in the reverse world, a Pentagram star thingie with a single eye. Of course, I have arms and legs, much like Bill's other form. Then with another flash of light, I appear in front of the reverse Tent of Telepathy. I glance at the giant, wooden thing on top. On it was a yellow triangle with a single eye, a top hat, and a bow tie. Literally, everything here is reverse. It's super creepy. Of course, I gotta stick to the script. I laugh demonically. Reverse Dipper, who is below me, backs away slowly. Then I seize to laugh, and everything around us stops. I see Pacifica and Deuce hiding behind a bush, watching.

_This is the hard part about my job. _I think. _People think your evil._

"Oh, look, it's Gravity Rises. Haven't been here in a while." I float down to Rev. Dipper.

"What are you, some hairspray addict? Ha! I'm kidding, I know who your are Dipper. Actually, you are a hairspray addict."

"Who the heck are you? How... how do you know my name?"

"Oh come on. You of all people! Did you forget to read the page about me in the book or something? Hey, wanna see something cool?" I point towards an elk. I snap, and all of it's fur falls up, and floats in a large mass in the air. It levitates over to Rev. Dipper, and buries him in a pile. He surfaces to the top of it and gasps for air.

"Ha ha! Look who has a new fur coat! Very trendy." I mockingly laugh.

"Listen to me demon! I have a job for you. So take me seriously!" He stamps his foot.

"Oh look. Is widdle Dippy gonna cry?" I make a pouty face. "ha! Whatever. Job, huh? I'm listening."

"I want you to enter the mind of Bud Pines, and learn where he keeps the key to the lock on his safe."

"Wow. That's it? Really? You brought me here for this? Ha! This'll be easy. So, what's in it for me?"

"Why would you need a reward if it's so easy?"he folds his arms.

"Listen kid, I don't do anything, and I mean ANYTHING unless I get something in return."

"Fine, what do you want." He taps his foot impatiently.

"Hm, let me think... If I help you with this, you can help me with a little something I've been working on." Of course, I haven't been working on anything really. I already know he's not going to succeed, so there's no point in really having something asked for in return.

"What is this thing?" he asks suspiciously.

"Listen, do you want the location to the key or no. Because I could leave right now if you've changed your mind. I have other things to do." I make a portal and face towards it. I count down on my fingers. _Three... two... one..._

"No! Wait! I'll help you, OK, I swear, just get the location. Deal! DEAL!" he yelled.

"Great!" I hold out my hand, flickering with blue flames. He hesitates.

"It doesn't hurt." I reassure. He tentatively takes my hand, and we shake on it.

"Well, time to invade Bud's mind. This should be exciting." I float upwards. "Remember, your reality's a lie, your universe is in reverse, bury your silver, see ya!" I disappear in a flash of light back onto my computer.

"Nice job so far. Now you just have to wait for Pacifica and Deuce to get back, and you can meet them in that old man's mind." Bill points to his head. I cross my legs, and lean back a little.

"How long did it take for Mabel and Soos to get back?" I ask.

"I dunno, twenty minutes? They stopped for snacks on the way." he shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk inside the house. Bill is in the living room, drinking a pitt cola.

"Where have you been?" he asks, looking up from the TV.

"I was out getting to know the locals. I brought some friends over. Hey, shouldn't you be hanging out with yours?" I ask.

"Friends? What friends? I don't have any friends." he says, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Really? Then who's the kid with the white hair?"

"White hair? Wait, do you mean?-" Just then, the boy with white hair walks into the room.

"Aaah! Gideon! What are you doing in my house?!" Bill screams at the boy, who apparently is called Gideon.

"Your mom invited me." he shrugs. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"OK, first off, she's my aunt. Second, get out of here!" Just then, the two kids I had invited over walk in.

"Oh my gosh! Gideon!" the girl takes out her grappling hook and takes aim.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asks.

"Oh, look who it is. The Pines twins." he sneers.

"Katie! Why are these two here? And Gideon, why are you still here? Get out!" Bill throws his soda at Gideon. He shrieks and dodges it.

"Watch the suit!" he yells back.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" the boy, Dipper, asks.

"Yeah, my head hurts." Mabel nodded.

"Also, how do you know my name?" Gideon points to Bill.

"I know everything." he says proudly, folding his arms.

"No your don't." Dipper rolls his eyes.

"Oh god. You did not just go there." I whisper to him.

"Yeah I am!" Bill scowls.

"Fine, prove it. What's my real name." Dipper folds his arms. Bill gets up and whispers something in Dipper's ear. His pupils dilate and he snatches the grappling hook outta Mabel's hands and takes aim at Bill.

"You have five seconds to tell me how you know that!" Dipper yells.

"I already told you, I know everything." he shrugs.

"Fine, what's my middle name!" Gideon asks.

"Charles." Bill says almost expressionless.

"Who are you, and how do you know all of this?!" he shouts.

"Guys, could you please stop trying to kill my cousin!?" I scream. Everyone turns to me after my sudden out burst.

"His name is Bill. He is twelve years old. He knows lots of things. So what? Get over it!" I explain.

"Wait, you mean-"

"That I'm the guy you fought in your uncle Stan's head before Gideon stole the shack and tried to turn it into Gideon-land, and you two tried to stop him with an army of gnomes after telling them that Gideon was a girl, but you failed, and you almost went home, but Gideon thought that you had Journal number one because you had journal number three, and he hunted you down in a giant robot and then attacked you, and then you guys started fighting, and then the robot fell off of the train tracks, and you three almost died, but Mabel saved you with her grappling hook, and somehow Gideon also survived for unknown reasons, since clearly anyone else who had been in that explosion would have surely died, and then you guys almost got arrested, but in the end, it was Gideon who wound up in jail, and some how, he's here right now? Yes, yes I am."

"Uh, yeah..." Dipper's voice trailed off.

"So your Bill Cipher? Why are you here?" Mabel asked.

"Uh, Live here?" Bill shrugs.

"He's my cousin. Why wouldn't he be here?" I shrug as well.

"So wait. If he's a demon, and your his cousin, wouldn't that mean-"

"That I'm also a demon? Yeah, I guess I am." I put my arm around Bill.

"Is there anyone normal in this town?!" Dipper shouts.

"I'm gonna say no."


End file.
